


tweet

by ryans_shaniac



Series: Isolation [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: a l o t, it's more of a vent fic, so tw anxiety i guess??, there's a lot of second guessing, this isn't like a fan fic thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryans_shaniac/pseuds/ryans_shaniac
Summary: this is a massive vent fic i wrote in 15 minutes with no editing, it's only 500 or so words but it's an insight to how my brain thinks and functions lmaoi love anxiety!!!!!!!





	tweet

The anxiety boiled in the pit of my stomach, rereading the same tweet over and over again. 

‘@keithhabs Happy birthday!’ the text read, ‘hopefully Facebook isn’t lying to me or anything because that would be awkward as heck!! love you big time buddy i hope ur day is as cool as you’

Is his handle right? is that the right amount of exclamation points? should i include a photo of us? Oh god maybe i should just call him instead. 

No don’t do that you’ll probably annoy him and phone calls are scary as well. What happens if it isnt his birthday and you just look like a massive idiot? Or what about after you say happy birthday? Have awkward small talk? Hang up the phone awkwardly? There’s no good outcome to this situation. 

You know what its fine i just won’t wish him happy birthday at all and then when i see him tomorrow and i can be like ‘oh happy birthday for yesterday keith! i was so busy i didn’t even realise what the date was, how was your day?’ 

No thats douchy, you’ll just look like a bad friend and it’ll look like you forgot his birthday. I could send the message to someone to proof read? I’m sure ned wouldn’t care.

That’s stupid, he’ll just think i’m being weird. Seriously, what kind of human can’t just send a simple tweet out to their friend on their birthday? how pathetic am i?

Is it even his birthday though? The date does say 18th June on my laptop but it could be wrong. My phone says the same thing, okay so it has to be the 18th. Am i sure his birthday is on the 18th though? What if it was the 18th of July, or worse, the 18th of May and i missed it completely! Oh my god i’m a bad friend.

It’s fine breathe okay just send a text to ned double checking it’s keith’s birthday today.

‘I’m probs being really ridiculous but it is keith’s birthday today right? just double checking before i tweet lol’

It’s been 2 minutes why hasn’t he texted back? Jesus christ you’re such a bad friend. he’s probably telling Keith about the text right now. Fuck fuck fuck. Why am i so dumb? This is so ridiculous I’m such a bad friend why can’t i just get my shit together for once.

Wait he’s typing.

He’s typing.

He’s still typing Jesus ned its a yes or no question.

‘ik you’re stressing zach but it’s okay you’re right it’s keith’s birthday you can send the tweet’ 

Wow he knows me well. He’s probably tired of all my shit, i do this way too much. i reread the message a few more times. 

Okay it is his birthday you’re fine to post the tweet just breathe. everything is fine everything is cool.

‘@keithhabs Happy birthday! hopefully Facebook isn’t lying to me or anything because that would be awkward as heck!! love you big time buddy i hope ur day is as cool as you’ 

tweet sent.


End file.
